The present invention relates to stethoscopes and, more particularly, to stethoscopes with a reversible breastpiece and in which a rotating element on the breastpiece selectively connects the ear yoke acoustically with either of the two sound receptors comprising the opposed faces of the breastpiece.
It is known to produce stethoscopes with such reversible breastpieces in which the rotating element provides a sound inlet channel which is connected in one position of rotation to the sound outlet channel of only the first sound receptor and in the other rotated position with that of only the second sound receptor. Although stethoscopes with such reversible or double sided breastpieces are known and offer significant advantages, the acoustics have frequently been relatively poor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel stethoscope having a reversible breastpiece in which a rotating element selectively couples the ear yoke to one of the sound receptors and which provides improved acoustic properties.
It is also an object to provide such a stethoscope which may be readily assembled from a series of relatively simple components fabricated in a precise fashion and providing a durable and easily operated structure.
Another object is to provide such a stethoscope in which the rotatable element is positively located in either of its operative positions so as to ensure optimum sound transmission from the sound receptors to the ear yoke.